Kanon
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: It was just a normal bright day in the Barsburg church. No one would ever have expected the tragedy that was going to strike at the church. Everything changed completely at that day. (OCxLabrador with lots of blood)
1. The peaceful day

It was a normal and a bright day at the Barsburg Great Church. Everyone had woken up at 4 a.m. as usual. Sisters and bishop examinees had cleaned miles of different corridors. The bishops had held a mass and helped sisters with other works such as washing clothes and cleaning the courtyard within the big fountain. It was no wonder that some people were already yawning and looking sleepy. Only three people were wide awake and they were searching for a bishop who somehow had managed to completely fade away from peoples' sight.

"I don't think that he would be there, Kanon", said a copper-haired bishop known as Castor. The lavender-haired girl whom he had talked to turned around to face the bishop.

"But wouldn't it be better to look from everywhere rather than to look only from the places where you two think he could be?" asked the girl while glaring at a blond bishop who was obviously reading something very inappropriate. "And please take that book away from Frau."

"You're right about that, Kanon. He _does_ have a peculiar ability to disappear from time to time", Castor agreed. "And we never know where or when he might doze off."

"Why aren't we looking from the greenhouses?" asked the blond bishop called Frau. "He might have gone there to water the flowers or something."

"I'll go to the Western greenhouse", Kanon announced and started running towards the said place. "I'll tell you if I find him!"

"Where in the world did he go this time?" Kanon mumbled as she ran up the stairs. After almost ten minutes of running she reached the greenhouse on the rooftop of the western tower of the church.

"You better – huff – be here, - huff – Labrador. Otherwise I – huff – will personally – huff – pulverize you!" Kanon panted while leaning on a pillar near the staircase. She had used almost all of her energy to running and now she was sliding onto the ground of the greenhouse.

After a quick revive Kanon started to look for bishop Labrador. She first walked near the wall that was made of glass. After the walk she started looking near the tree roots as Castor had advised her but she found only air. She was almost going to give up before she heard a loud 'thump'. She turned around and saw Labrador lying on the ground. Kanon realized that Labrador must have slept on a tree before falling on the ground. Kanon walked to the place where Labrador was lying and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up, Labrador", Kanon said while shaking the said bishop. After a while Labrador yawned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hello, Kanon", Labrador said while he was getting up. "What's the time? I think I dozed off again."

"It is 12 o'clock, Labrador", Kanon told. "Why did you stay up so late? You know that it's no good for you!"

"I thought that I should water the roses before going to bed", Labrador chirped happily. "I had realized that I had forgotten to do it earlier."

"You had asked _me_ to do it for you", Kanon said while mentally slapping herself for not telling Labrador that she really _had done_ that. "Aside from that, what were you doing on that tree?"

"I had helped a wounded bird that I found there", Labrador explained, "And then I fell asleep."

"You really have a great ability to fall asleep anywhere, Lab", Kanon mumbled before saying: "Let's go to tell Castor and Frau that I found you and that you're alright."

Kanon turned around and started walking towards the exit while Labrador followed her. They climbed down the staircase of the tall tower. Many people stared at the two as they walked towards the Eastern Greenhouse. It was mainly because Kanon wasn't wearing a normal sister outfit but a black coat with golden edgings. The other reason was the rumored relationship between the two. Part of the rumor was true as Kanon really _did_ have a deep crush towards Labrador but the latter had no clue about it as Kanon never had had any courage to confess her feelings.

When Labrador and Kanon arrived to the Eastern Greenhouse they witnessed something very amusing. (At least to Kanon it was amusing because she had a tiny sadistic side…) They saw one of bishop Castor's sister dolls choking Frau as the first was yelling something incomprehensible to the latter.

"THAT WAS MY LINE!" Castor yelled angrily at Frau who looked like he couldn't breathe anymore. "BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE TURNED INTO A LIVING HELL FOR THREE YEARS! I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!"

"Stop it, Castor!" Labrador shouted with a somewhat upset face. "You're killing Frau!"

"Hello, Labrador!" Castor exclaimed happily while telling the sister doll to release Frau. "Good thing that Kanon found you! I was starting to get a little worried for you!"

"I'm getting a little worried for Frau", Labrador sighed. "You two can't be left out of peoples' sight or you'll kill Frau right away, Castor."

"Is it all right if I leave before he kills me?" Frau asked pointing at Castor. "I have to go help the children."

"Yes, please do so before someone really dies", Labrador said. As soon as he had ended his sentence, Frau fled away as fast as he could. After that, Labrador turned to Castor and said: "You shouldn't torment him so much, Castor. He didn't really mean to annoy you so much. He just voiced his opinions."

_Labrador is really like a doting mother towards those two_, Kanon thought as she plucked a candy-flower and started munching it. _Although it is kind of cute, it doesn't suit him._

"I have some research to do, so I'll take my leave now", Castor said. "Can you keep an eye on Labrador, Kanon?"

"Of course I can", Kanon answered and waved to Castor. "You won't have to worry about us at all!"

"Remember that if something happens to Labrador, it is your fault", Castor said smiling. After finishing his sentence he left the greenhouse and Kanon and Labrador were left alone.

Kanon turned around to see that Labrador had already went to take care of his precious flowers. She smiled and sat down on the evergreen grass. She started to sing a song for the flowers. Her song was a long one this time and it consisted of eleven verses and had many different languages in it. After she had sung three verses she heard Labrador singing with her. She grinned and raised the speed and pitch of the song slightly which made Labrador do the same immediately. Their song was in a perfect sync.

Kanon stopped after the sixth verse and let Labrador sing it alone while she whispered "_Je t'aime Labrador._" Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she started singing the eighth verse with Labrador.

Neither of the two saw a growing black shadow outside of the window.


	2. Turning into a nightmare

As Kanon's song faded away she stood up and walked to the place where Labrador was. She heard Labrador humming the same song that they had been singing. Kanon smiled as she watched Labrador's gentle features and the lovely smile of his. She took a watering can and filled it with water. She went to water the roses but soon she was drifting in her thoughts about her crush.

"That's too much, Kanon!" Labrador exclaimed seeing how much water she had given to the flowers. "The flowers will die that way!"

"I – I'm sorry", Kanon mumbled as she blushed very deeply. "I was completely forgotten in my thoughts."

"It's not so bad thing", Labrador said gently. "We just have to remember not to water these roses for a while."

"Yes", Kanon whispered with a smile.

"Are you all right, Kanon?" Labrador asked. "Your face is red. Are you catching a cold or something?"

"I – it's not like that", Kanon stuttered. "I was just wondering if you could answer to my question."

"I'll try my best to answer", Labrador said with a wide grin.

"What would you do if you had someone you liked but you didn't have any courage to tell that person about your feelings?" she asked with a deep blush.

Labrador had opened his mouth to answer Kanon's question when a big explosion sent him flying and he fell to the ground ten meters away from the place where Kanon was standing. Kanon ran to Labrador's side only to find out that he had fainted because of a big wound on the side of his head. Kanon was relieved that Labrador was alive but she was scared that he would die. While she desperately tried to shake him awake she felt a murderous aura behind her.

"Who is it?" she shouted while turning to see the source of the murderous aura that she had felt.

As she turned around she saw a young teen who was wearing a military uniform. The teen had violet hair and a black eye patch. The teen's hair was braided. Many people would have thought that the teen was a girl but Kanon knew instantly that the teen was a boy. She also knew that she knew the boy very well because they had been friends for over three years. She saw that the boy was very angry and she knew that the boy could kill her if he wanted to.

"What are you doing here, Kuroyuri?" Kanon asked as she looked into the boy's deep violet left eye.

"Ayanami-sama ordered me to take you back to the military", Kuroyuri told with an annoyed voice.

"Why did you hurt him?" Kanon asked while motioning to Labrador. "You could have just normally come here and talk. You don't need to hurt people."

"It disgusts me how close you have grown to those bishops", Kuroyuri said while glaring at Kanon. "You just left the military and came here! You just made that big explosion and fled while everyone thought that you were dead! It all disgusts me so much!"

"I am not coming back", Kanon said. "I am something that shouldn't even be alive and that's why the military used me without letting me know a single thing about it! Don't you think that it's disgusting? The church is the only place where I don't need to be afraid for being used again!"

"You're a normal human! Why shouldn't you be alive?" Kuroyuri yelled. "I am the warsfeil here! Aren't warsfeils supposed to be the only thing that shouldn't be alive? What could possibly be worse?"

"There is one thing", Kanon said. "I left because I found out what I really am. That thing is much worse than being a warsfeil."

"If you won't come back, I'll kill that man over there", Kuroyuri said. "He is the only thing that keeps you here, right?"

"Don't you dare to do that, Kuroyuri", Kanon said while summoning a magical shield into the front of Labrador. "If you even try to do that I'll kill you!"

"We'll see that", Kuroyuri laughed as he moved the plants with his wars. The plants moved to Labrador and started choking him. Kanon ran to his side and tried to rip off the plants but new ones grew into his neck every time she ripped others away.

Kanon changed her plan and lunged at Kuroyuri. She took a knife from her pocket and tried to wound Kuroyuri with it. Kuroyuri was faster than her and jumped away while sending a dozen of rose-thorns at her direction. Few of them managed to wound her but most of them just angered her more. She was just about to attack Kuroyuri again when she saw Labrador moving.

"What's happening?" Labrador asked while opening his eyes. He quickly ripped away the plants from his neck and stood up. "What are you doing to Kanon?" Labrador shouted to Kuroyuri.

Kuroyuri grinned and pinned Kanon into the glass wall with the plants. He used the rose-thorns to wound her face and arms. He also put some wars into Kanon's body causing her having enormous pain on her heart.

"You should let her return to the military base", Kuroyuri said to Labrador. "My boss wants me to take her back because she just left without saying anything."

"Don't let him do that!" Kanon choked out as Kuroyuri tightened the plants' grip on her. "He'll kill you! Go get some help!"

"Maybe I _should_ kill you first", Kuroyuri said to Labrador. He gathered a massive wars into his hand and threw it towards Labrador. Labrador dodged it but broke his left arm in the process. Labrador tried to control the plants but didn't succeed because of Kuroyuri's wars. Labrador was about to throw some knives at Kuroyuri when a plant hit him and made a huge wound on his rib. Another plant almost pierced his heart.

Suddenly Kuroyuri's face changed from playful to upset. He started stuttering something because of something that was said to him just a second ago. His plants let go of Kanon and she fell to the ground. She ran to Labrador and tried to heal the huge wound on his chest. After a time that felt like years she heard somebody running up the stairs.

Kanon was about to look who was the one running up the stairs when she saw Kuroyuri watching at her. She realized that Kuroyuri was crying but his murderous aura had grown stronger. When Kanon was about to stand up Kuroyuri moved his hand and all the wars went to Kanon. Suddenly the wars ripped her heart out of her chest killing her.

When Castor finally ran into the room he only saw that Labrador was bleeding and Kanon was falling onto the ground. He also saw a glimpse of the warsfeil who killed Kanon. Castor quickly went to see if Labrador was still alive. Castor tried to give first aid for Labrador's wounds but they were too deep.

Castor saw Frau running to the greenhouse. He stopped on his tracks as he saw Castor trying to help Labrador who was lying on the ground just few meters away from Kanon's dead body.

"What happened here, Castor?" Frau asked as he kneeled near Castor and Labrador.

"I don't know", Castor said silently. "Can you take Kanon to the hospital ward for an autopsy of some kind? I'll take Labrador to his room and try to help him there."

Castor rose up and took Labrador down. Frau picked Kanon's dead body up and started carrying her down to the hospital ward. Neither of the two were affected by a storm roaring in the sky.


	3. The sad afternoon

**A Tiny A/N here! Shade and Svida are not my characters and they belong to my friend Daxelli! I'm using them with a permission but the copyrights belong to her! Only the sty and Kanon are mine. 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.**

* * *

Many people watched the sight of Castor carrying wounded Labrador to the latter's room. People were already whispering rumors about the reason to Labrador's wounds and the big explosion in the greenhouse. Some people said that Kanon had really been a spy from the military while others claimed that military had sent an assassin to kill Kanon and that the same assassin had wanted to torture Labrador because they had been so close to each other.

As Castor finally got into Labrador's room he put Labrador gently on the bed and started treating Labrador's wounds with all his limited knowledge. Castor started by carefully binding the wounds on Labrador's chest and rib. After he had made sure that the wounds wouldn't start bleeding again he started working with Labrador's broken left arm.

While Castor was healing Labrador with his best skills Frau snuck into the room. He sat down on a chair and waited patiently for Castor to be ready. When Castor finally finished healing Labrador and turned around Frau told him the worst possible news about Kanon.

"She's dead", Frau said. "There's no way to save her. Not even Fest's power would be able to save her."

"How can we tell that to Labrador?" Castor asked with a sad look on his face. "He will surely blame himself for Kanon's death."

As the two bishops were talking, Labrador slowly opened his eyes. He let out a silent moan of pain as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position on his bed. The other two bishops immediately turned around when they heard Labrador's moan. Castor instantly went to help Labrador to sit up and gave him a glass of water.

"Where is Kanon?" Labrador asked faintly. "Is she alright? She didn't go back to the military, right?"

"She didn't go back there, Labrador", Castor said gently. "She couldn't go back."

"What do you mean?" Labrador asked warily.

"Please listen to me carefully, Labrador", Castor said with the same gentle tone that he always used to tell the worst possible news.

"Don't tell me that she…" Labrador whispered with wide eyes when he realized what Castor was trying to say.

"She's dead", Frau said before Castor could say anything. "Her heart was ripped out of her body. Not even Fest's powers can save her."

For a second all Labrador could do was just to stare Frau blankly. Then he suddenly smashed a glass into the wall and tried to slice his wrist with a shard. Both Castor and Frau ran to wrench the shard away from Labrador's hand. He tried desperately get the shard back and was about to take another one when Castor caught Labrador into a bear-like hug.

"Don't try to do that, Lab", Castor said while ruffling Labrador's almost white hair. "She wouldn't want you to do that. She'd probably want you to live on even after her death. I'm not sure if she told this to you but she really liked you."

After hearing that Labrador completely broke down and the room was filled with his silent sobbing. Castor tried to calm him down by humming an old requiem and ruffling Labrador's hair. Frau sat down next to Labrador and told him that Kanon had once told him that she had had no courage to tell Labrador about her feelings because of the last time she had confessed her feelings to someone. Kanon had told Frau that when she confessed to the person she had liked that person died while protecting another person in the Raggs war.

"I'm so weak", Labrador whispered when he finally had calmed down. "Kanon saved me but when I heard about her death I just broke down." He laughed dryly. "And I never could answer her question."

"You're not weak, Labrador", Castor said. "Not many people would have had the courage to break down in front of other people like you did. You should be proud of that kind of courage."

"This time I agree with him", Frau said. "If it was someone else they would probably be sulking somewhere and not telling anyone what's wrong with them."

"Should we tell to Shade and Svida?" Labrador asked suddenly.

"Do you mean about Kanon?" Frau asked.

"Yes", Labrador said while nodding. "I'm bit worried about them. Kanon was like a mother to those two."

"We should tell them before they find out by themselves", Frau said. "That will be much more painful than being told about it."

"Let's go look for them", Castor said. "Where do you think they might be?"

"We should look for them from the big fountain first", Labrador said as they exited the room. "They might be with Razette or something like that."

The three bishops went to the big fountain and saw many people around it. Castor immediately recognized Shade from the big scar on the left side of his face. Frau went to him and lifted him up. He told Shade that he should take Svida to the library with him because the three bishops had something to tell to the twins.

The three bishops were already sitting on a table near the wall when the twins arrived to the library. Svida sat down instantly but Shade was more wary around the three bishops. He was about to ask what was going on when Castor told him to sit down and listen closely to what they had to say. Castor told them about Kanon with as little details as he could.

When Castor was finished Svida stood up and almost ran to hug Labrador. Everyone was surprised when Svida started crying silently. She turned around and ran away from the library. Shade was about to run after her when Labrador stopped him.

"Please take care of your sister, Shade", Labrador said. "The military might know about your relation with Kanon and they might try to use it as a bait to catch you two. Please be careful around strangers."

Shade nodded and ran after his twin. No one noticed a tiny kor watching them.


	4. The scary revelation

**A/N: This is the second-last chapter of this story and I hope that you have liked it! I had hoped that the readers would make more reviews because that's the only way I know what people think about my fic**

**If you reread the first three chapters (and read the fifth one when I upload it) I suggest you to listen Requiem of Red from the anime called 'K' or Ricordando il Passato by Akiko Shikata while reading.**

* * *

The day in the Houburg fort had been very hectic for the Black Hawks. Kuroyuri had tried to kill some soldiers when he had arrived back to the Houburg fort and Konatsu was literally stuck in the middle of paperwork. He had unexpectedly taken even major Hyuuga's paperwork for himself. Hyuuga had tried to get the paperwork back but when he saw how tense Konatsu was he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Now all he could do was just to stare at Konatsu uncomfortably with the other Black Hawks. (Minus Ayanami who was in his own room.)

"Do you need some help, Konatsu?" Katsuragi asked warily. "I can take half of that work if you want me to."

"You don't need to, captain", Konatsu answered silently.

"Where's Kuro-tan?" Hyuuga asked suddenly. He looked at Haruse who just frowned.

"He said that he needed some time alone", Haruse muttered. "He threatened to kill me if I tried to go with him."

"I… see", Hyuuga replied. "Is it about Kanon?"

"I think so", Katsuragi said. "Kuroyuri-sama was very upset when he found out that Ayanami-sama had used him to kill Kanon."

Konatsu slammed his right hand into his desk. He tried to calm down and make his brain function normally but his breathing was too fast as he was almost hyperventilating. Hyuuga put his hand on Konatsu's shoulder and tried to calm him down. Katsuragi got a glass of water and gave it to Konatsu. Konatsu immediately took it and somehow managed to calm down.

"Are you alright, Konatsu?" Hyuuga asked. "Why did you just suddenly lose your temper?"

"If I had been there she might have come back", Konatsu muttered. "She wouldn't have had to die that way. I might have been able to get her back with talking."

"She wouldn't have come back", Hyuuga said suddenly. "After her discovery of her nature she wouldn't have returned to the military."

_Would she have come back, Aya-tan?_ Hyuuga asked telepathically.

_I don't think so_, Ayanami answered. _After Yukikaze's death she hasn't been herself._

_But it has been over five years_, Hyuuga thought with an amazed face. _What part of her wasn't like her?_

_Mostly just her actions have changed_, Ayanami answered coldly. _But there are other things that have been weird about her._

"She's really troublesome one after all", Hyuuga muttered aloud.

"What did you say?" Konatsu asked

"Nothing important", Hyuuga answered with his trademark grin. "I think I'll go look for Kuro-tan."

"If you don't mind getting yourself killed", Haruse sighed while flipping through some documents. "He will surely kill you if you try to annoy him now."

"He won't kill me if I run away", Hyuuga said while leaving the room.

_Where does the military keep the top secret documents, Aya-tan?_ Hyuuga asked telepathically. _I have a hunch that I might find out something if I read them._

_They are on the fifth floor_, Ayanami said. _Just say that I gave you a permission to enter. The rest will happen automatically._

_Thanks, Aya-tan_, Hyuuga smirked as he went to the elevators. Few younger soldiers stared at his back nervously when he left the elevator at the fifth floor.

"Is this the place where the top secret documents are being kept?" Hyuuga asked when he saw some people who looked like guards. When they nodded he continued: "Aya-tan asked me to find few documents regarding the girl who escaped two months ago."

"Those documents are in the leftmost section", the younger guard said. "They should be on the top shelf if they have not been moved."

"Thanks", Hyuuga said as he entered the room. "Let's see… The leftmost section should be there. I think I need some kind of ladder to get to the top shelf."

Hyuuga took the longest ladder that he could find and started looking for the documents about Kanon. He found the documents very fast but accidentally took some documents about a project called Replica Project. He looked through the document and almost choked on his lollypop. He got the lollypop out of his mouth and read the page again.

_Aya-tan, you won't believe what I found here_, Hyuuga thought. _It's about the Replica Project and Kanon!_

_What is it?_ Ayanami asked.

_This Document says that Kanon is a replica of some boy called Ilyusha Krat_, Hyuuga answered. _It also says that after Ilyusha was cloned they put princess Ouka's DNA into the clone and that's how Kanon was born. You said that she looks like the princess didn't you?_

_But what does that have to do with Kanon's escaping?_ Ayanami thought.

_Kanon supposedly found out what she was_, Hyuuga answered. _Do you remember the time when we found her in that circus? That woman was a researcher in the laboratory where Kanon was made. She stole the replica when it was only one year old!_

_Do you mean that the woman tried to betray the military?_ Ayanami asked.

_That's right, Aya-tan_, Hyuuga answered while grinning.

_I should have used more painful way to kill that woman_, Ayanami thought while sighing.

Hyuuga laughed while he started reading the file about Kanon in the Replica Project. Then he started comparing the data in the two files. The Replica Project file said that Kanon was an artificial human with the DNA and data of two people while the Kanon file said that Kanon was Ayanami's adopted sister and a very distant blood relative. The Replica Project file said that Kanon had no abnormal abilities while the Kanon file described Kanon's fighting abilities with every detail.

_I think that the military didn't want us to know that Kanon was a replica_, Hyuuga thought. _The knowledge might have caused a scandal if civilians had heard about it. Don't you think so too, Aya-tan._

_That might also have been Miroku-sama's idea_, Ayanami thought. _He hates the whole Replica Project and probably wanted to keep the knowledge about Kanon as a secret._

_Wasn't Kanon called to Miroku-sama's office before the day she escaped?_ Hyuuga asked. _Maybe Miroku-sama knew that Kanon had found out about herself and suggested that she escaped? Maybe his begleiter helped with the explosion?_

_That can be true_, Ayanami thought. _But it doesn't sound like Miroku-sama at all. I think that his begleiter worked alone if he helped Kanon._

_I'll try to find out something more about the explosion_, Hyuuga thought. He read carefully the page that told about Kanon's escape in Kanon's file. It said that Kanon had set up a bomb near the entrance of the Houburg fort which had led to an evacuation. According to the file Kanon had escaped in the commotion and had stolen a hawkzile. It said that Kanon had flied to the seventh district and left the hawkzile to the desert and walked to the church.

_I think we really have to do a research about the Replica Project_, Hyuuga thought. _They have done other replicas of Kanon in case she died or something._

_I agree_, Ayanami answered. _We might be able to use them if we need to._

Neither of the two noticed that a part of Kanon's personal file had gone missing.


	5. The funeral

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story! There will be only a little epilogue after this. **

**I'd really like to hear what do you think about this story so please make a review! That's the only way I know if I need to improve with my writing (which I probably need) so please help me to improve with my writing skills! *bows***

**Anyway, let the show begin!**

* * *

Kanon's funeral wasn't very big in the church. Only those who really had known Kanon had come there. There were probably only ten people who were Labrador, Castor, Frau, Shade, Svida and some other friends of Kanon. They were gathered into the Eastern Greenhouse because that was the place where Kanon died and because she had said that she wanted to be buried near to the sky. Labrador had instantly wanted to fulfill that wish so he had asked the archbishop if it was okay to bury her into the Eastern Greenhouse that was slightly taller than the western one. The archbishop had given the permission to bury Kanon in the Eastern Greenhouse immediately because that had been the only thing Kanon had wished in the church.

Svida had cried silently for the whole time but when it was time to place the flowers on top of the grave she instantly broke down. She couldn't suppress her feelings so she leaned on her brother's shoulder and cried. Shade hid his feelings skillfully but sometimes a big shadow appeared in his face. Labrador, Frau and Castor all hid their feelings and tried to support the twins.

As the service ended Frau, Castor, Labrador, Shade and Svida were left alone in the greenhouse. They heard some people whispering wild rumors about Kanon's death and the killer whom no one actually knew. Svida tried to ignore them but she just couldn't after hearing who the real killer was.

"I bet that she was the daughter of some landlord who sent an assassin to kill her", someone whispered.

"STOP IT!" Svida yelled at them. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPREAD RUMORS LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down, Svida", Shade whispered. "They don't deserve your attention."

"But she actually was a noble", the woman said. "She was the adoptive sister of the Barsburg military's most dangerous officer."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Shade asked. "We won't believe that if you do not have a proof."

"Oh, I do", the woman answered and showed Shade a photo of Kanon in a military uniform with the group called Black Hawks. "She was a member of the Black Hawks who are all warsfeil. Doesn't that sound a bit weird? Why is a member of a warsfeil group in the church?"

"SHE WASN'T A WARSFEIL!" Svida yelled again while tears started streaming down her face again. "A WARM PERSON LIKE HER CAN'T BE A WARSFEIL!"

"She said that she wasn't a warsfeil but something more disgusting and hated", Labrador whispered. "Could she have been a genetically modified human? Those cannot be warsfeil anyway."

"Can you borrow us the photo for some time?" Castor asked. "We need to do some research with it."

"Keep the photo", the woman said. "I don't want it with me. It's so filthy!"

"Come, Svida", Shade said and took his sister's hand. They went to sit on the ground near the grave with the three bishops. Labrador stared at the photo and frowned.

"That is Kanon but I don't understand why didn't she tell us about her life in the military?" Labrador mumbled.

"Don't you remember the time when we met her for the first time?" Castor asked. "She was wearing a military uniform back then."

"What happened at that day?" Svida asked. Castor smiled and started telling the story of their first meeting.

* * *

The three bishops were returning from a short trip in the district 7 with their hawkziles. They were in a desert area and Frau was going on with full speed. He was just turning to left near a big rock when he realized that he had bumped onto something. It was wearing a military uniform and it was thrown into the rock because of the bump. It coughed up a little blood and fell to the ground. Frau jumped to see if it was still alive.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Frau moved the body of the thing he had bumped into and saw that it was a woman. Her face looked like she was hurt badly.

"What happened, Frau?" asked Labrador who had come to see what had happened.

"I bumped onto her!" Frau panicked. "I thought that there were just rocks but then this girl just came to my sight!"

"Excuse me", said the girl whom Frau had bumped into. She had regained her consciousness and sat up. "Do you know any place where the military cannot come?"

"The church in the seventh district is a holy ground where the military does not have any power", Labrador smiled. "You can come there with us."

"Thank you", the girl smiled. She took off her uniform and sliced her wrist with a knife. She let some blood flow onto the uniform.

Frau climbed onto his hawkzile and held his hand for the girl when she climbed onto the hawkzile. Frau launched the hawkzile and the girl kept her hand in the air so some blood would flow onto the ground. After five minutes of flying the girl finally gave the wound some kind of first aid.

"Hey, girl", Frau yelled to the girl. "What's your name? I'm Frau!"

"My name is Kanon", the girl said with a smile.

"I'm Castor", a copper-haired man told. "And that lavender-haired one is Labrador!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Kanon yelled to them. "Are you working in the church?"

"Yes!" Labrador answered. "We're bishops!"

Kanon smiled hesitantly as they flew to the church.

* * *

"So she was like that from the beginning?" Shade asked as castor finished his story.

"Like what?" Frau asked.

"A big airhead who never keeps herself safe", Shade answered. He turned to look Labrador only to hear him humming one of Kanon's songs that they always used to sing.

Somewhere in heave an angel smiled and joined the singing.


	6. Epilogue: Yukikaze

**_A/N:_This is the epilogue of this story! I hope that you've had fun while reading this! Please let me know what do you think about this story and should I write more about Kanon! *Bow***

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

_(One year ago)_

There was a lonely girl sitting on a grave in a military graveyard. She had a lavender-colored hair and a military uniform. She was singing a requiem with an already forgotten language which had been destroyed when the Barsburg Empire destroyed its neighbor in a war almost seven years ago. The song had been sung in the same place where _he_ had died. The girl had also been in that war even though she had been just fifteen years old. She had seen her crush dying there. After _his_ death the girl's brother had become one of the most feared officers in the military. Her brother had been the one who killed the king of the kingdom that had opposed the Barsburg Empire.

"What would you say if you found out that I'm not human, Yukikaze?" the girl asked. "Would you hate me like that old general Miroku does?"

The girl felt the wind blowing her hair and she saw some cherry blossom petals flying in the wind. She smiled and let some tears form into the corners of her eyes.

"Can I take that as 'yes', Yuki?" the girl asked as the wind went away. She heard somebody's voice calling her and turned around to see the source of the voice who was a young boy around eighteen years old.

"What were you doing here, Kanon?" the boy asked. "Ayanami-sama and the others were worried about you!"

"Katsuragi was worried about me?" asked Kanon. "I really cannot picture him being worried about me, Konatsu."

"He was", Konatsu said. "Please tell me what were you doing here, Kanon. It isn't like you to just disappear."

"I was asking something from a person who is here", Kanon answered. "That person saved both me and my brother but he died while saving my brother."

"I'm sorry", Konatsu muttered. "Is it this grave here?"

"Yes, it is this one", Kanon said with a sad smile.

"He must have been a wonderful person", Konatsu said as he started walking towards the military building with Kanon. "Not many people would be so selfless that they could die for someone else."

"I'm sure that he didn't want to die", Kanon said as she watched the sky. "But he was the kind of person who could just accept everything that happens to them. And I'm sure that there's someone who could die for you, Konatsu. Or you would be able to die for someone."

"_I love you, Kanon. Thank you for being born."_

As Kanon heard that overly familiar male voice speaking in Raggs language she turned around but she saw only air. After staring at the air for few seconds Kanon realized that it snow had started falling lightly onto the ground. She kneeled on the thin virgin snow and smiled. She started singing a song in Raggs language while letting her tears stream down her face.

When Kanon finished her song a warm breeze flew past her like it would be thanking her. She smiled and kissed the snow in her hand.

"_Thank you for letting me hear your voice again, Yuki"_, Kanon said in Raggs. _"We'll surely meet again, right? Well meet again, even if it takes my life."_

* * *

"It started snowing outside, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga exclaimed as he saw the virgin snow falling onto the ground. "I wonder if Kanon and Konatsu are alright."

"They are probably covered in snow when they get back", Ayanami answered. "There's going to be a blizzard."

There was a tiny rolling sound when the automatic door opened and revealed two teens that were covered in snow. Kanon smiled widely even though everyone could see that she had cried. Konatsu looked a bit troubled when he entered the room. Hyuuga and Kuroyuri almost tackled Kanon in a group hug. Ayanami only sat on his chair.

"Was it windy out there, Kanon?" he asked when Hyuuga released his sister.

"Yes, but the wind was warm", Kanon smiled.

"Did you get a message from Yukikaze?" Hyuuga exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"He said that you should do some work", Kanon smiled and took a paintbrush in her hand. She walked to Hyuuga and painted a word 'idiot' in Raggs language on Hyuuga's forehead.

No one noticed that Ayanami had chuckled a little when Kanon painted Hyuuga's forehead.


End file.
